


The Rich and Beautiful

by Angel_Dust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 year old Louis, 20 year old Harry, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Bodyguard Liam, Bodyguard Paul - Freeform, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Dancer Louis, Gay Bar, Gay Strip Club, Glitter, I hate tagging, M/M, Niall is a little shit, Rich Harry, Strip Games, Strip Tease, Stripper Louis, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Strippers are people too., Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Twink Louis, and a pervert, but he's louis' friend, please excuse niall's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dust/pseuds/Angel_Dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson aka: "Teasy Tommo" dances for the richest man in England and gets more than what he bargained for. </p><p> <br/>Twitter: @Angelic_Dusty<br/>YouTube: Angelic_Dusty<br/>Tumblr: angelicdusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rich and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happilylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/gifts).



> for happilylarry. :) Hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Dear Mom,  
> I'll make sure to mind my manners when I am dragged to hell for writing this fanfic.

 

 

                                                                               

 

 

 

"Beautify the world by adding extra glitter." was Louis Tomlinson's motto. Because he truly believed that everything that shimmered was of value and brilliance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis worked late at night, until about two-thirty, sometimes even till five in the morning. He was a dancer, but he didn't dance in a propper manner but it was still majestic how his body would almost lift into the air while he swirled on a pole infront of gawking men. 

 

 

Louis Tomlinson, aka "Teasy Tommo", was a valued stripper at the gay bar in Downtown London. Tonight there was a birthday party for one of his bosses' clients. Louis was amazing as he hauled himself to the middle of the pole and put himself in a basic invert before spinning down in a blade while dollars flew at him, landing on the neon lit stage. 

 

 

His flashy gold gladiator heels that tied up to his nicely thick thighs matched perfectly with the gold short shorts, custom made to fit his jiggling bum, which he purposely flaunted and shook in front of the birthday boy. There was a chorus of hollered laughter and cat calling as he stepped down from the stage to the couch where the men sat at. 

 

 

"Are you the birthday boy?" Louis used his best, seductive voice, trailing his fingers along the man's shirt collar. The man, a guy who just turned Eighteen, nodded. "What's your name?" Louis smiled. The guy blushed. 

 

 

"A-A-Andrew." this was obviously the kid's first time so Louis knew Andrew probably wouldn't be able to contain himself and try touching him, which was a sure way to get kicked out due to the No-Touching policy the club had. Louis turned to a bouncer who was sent to watch the ordeal and Louis nodded twice at the guy; code for: _Watch this kid_.

 

 

"Well,  _Andrew,_ it's policy I give you a lap dance, would you like that, Sugar?" Louis winked. 

 

 

Andrew's friends cheered their friend on and Louis led Andrew to a different corner of the room where they had a special chair that was nicknamed 'The Thrown' as whoever sat down on it was rewarded a plastic crown and were treated like royalty while a dancer gave them a lap dance. 

 

 

The Bouncer, Paul, gave Louis a look but Louis went back to dancing. "Ready, Andy?" Louis self nick-named. Andrew nodded, blushing deeply as Louis started swaying his hips and bouncing to a beat that started to play in the room as other male strippers came out to entertain the friends of the birthday boy. Andrew was starting to shake, Louis noticed, especially his hands, which Louis saw began to grip the chair every so often as Andrew's eyes gazed at hi groin and Louis knew this kid was about to break, so being the little brat he was, he turned his body around and began to shake his butt.

 

  

The place had a zero-tolerance for inappropriately touching the dancers, one slap to the rear or crotch grab not only had you, and your crew kicked out, but also a fine of a hundred pounds. The fine was always paid towards the dancer and Louis may or may not sometimes use this to his advantage. After all, he was the one with the biggest rump in the whole club, he was touched all the time, sometimes that's how he made enough money to support him, his mother and his little sister, Lottie.

 

 

Louis let out a tiny moan that only Andrew would be able to hear, testing the boy. Louis got his wish when the birthday boy couldn't take it anymore and used his large hands to harshly squeeze at Louis' cheeks, making the dancer scream. 

 

 

Paul immediately came over and lifted Louis off of Andrew and told Andrew and his friends he had a fine to pay and the crew had to leave. "Are you fucking kidding me?! We just go here! This is bullshit!" then men hollered as they were escorted out of the club. Louis hid his grin while counting the euros in his hand. 

 

 

"Louis, go take five and get ready for the next crowd." Paul spoke, before Louis could walk away, Paul continued. "And don't do that again. You may have earned some cash but the club lost atleast five hundred." 

 

 

The dancer rolled his eyes as he walked to the dressing room where other males he worked with were either getting dressed, putting on make up, or listening in by the door. "Louis, what happened?" a blonde boy immediately made himself to the front of the room. "We heard screaming." 

 

 

"Yeah, that was me, some newbie couldn't keep his hands off me." 

 

 

The blonde gasped, "Oh no, did someone try to stick his fingers in you again?" an incident like that happenes rarely, but Louis experienced it this summer and it wasn't pleasent. Not only was the gentleman fined, but banned from coming back. "Your poor bum, it's _so tempting_." 

 

 

 Louis laughed, walking over to a dressing room, pulling back the curtin. "Hey, hand me my signature shoes, please?" The blonde, Niall Horan, aka: 'Lucky' walked over to Louis' dresser and picked up a pair of bright purple, glittery heels. 

 

 

"Next time a guy does that to you, trap his finger." Niall suggested, earning a loud snicker from behind the curtin. "Seriously, suck in his finger and don't let go, he won't do it ever again." 

 

 

"I fear the next time I take your advice and do that, the pervert will like it." Louis replied. 

 

 

"Yeah, say, how's your Ma' and sister?" Niall asked. 

 

 

"Good, Mum is working a double tonight and Lottie didn't fail Maths this year, so everything seems to be okay for now." Louis answered. He took off his gold attire. "How about you? What time did you get here?" 

 

 

"Oh, Liam and I got her at a normal time, it's just we were talking to Nick and Liam managed to have me serving drinks tonight. So I'm not dancing." 

 

 

Liam was a Bouncer her just like Paul, only Liam was Niall's boyfriend and ever since then, Niall hasn't danced much. Louis rolled his eyes. "Now I know why they call you Lucky, you have Liam for a boyfriend." 

 

 

"Hell yeah, you haven't seen his package, oooow!" 

 

 

"TMI, sweetie." with that, Louis pulled back the curtain and Niall nodded in satisfactory.  Louis was absolutely sexy in his purple glittery heels, a miniskirt and matching crop top. 

 

 

"Hey, help me put some body glitter on." Louis tossed Niall a bottle while he worked on his front. 

 

 

"I say we spray some in your bum." Niall voted for himself. Louis jerked around. "What?!"

 

 

"Put some in your bum, that way, we'll know who fingered you, just look for the guy with glitter on his fingers." Niall spoke so seriously but Louis blushed.

 

 

"I'm not putting glitter in my butthole, you sick fucker! Spread it on my thighs and hurry!" Louis began working on his front, rubbing the body glitter allover his thick thighs and soft tummy. Niall was working on his calves. "Are you sure? Because you gotta' admit it's a great idea-"

 

 

"You stick glitter up your bum, see if Liam likes that."

 

 

"It'll bring a whole new meaning to 'sparkling teeth'." Niall laughed loudly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Outside the club, a jet-black sports car had just pulled up in front of the entrance. Stepping outside of the driver's seat, a tall man with a long mane of curls handed the bouncer his keys and was permitted to go inside, cutting ahead of those waiting in line. When he entered the club, all around him were beautiful men dancing. All of the dancers were the same: Lean, hairless, and very curvy "girly" men. It was purely intended for the dancers to be that way, hence the name of the club: _Twinkle's Little Stars_

 

 

The taller man was led to his private booth up on the second floor where it was meant more for sitting and chatting, than downstairs where the poles and stages and dance floors were. He sat alone and ordered a drink for himself and some fruity concoction for the person he was about to meet.

 

 

After a few weeks of eyeing one dancer, he had made up his mind.

 

 

"Mr. Styles?"

 

 

Green eyes glanced up ever so slightly to be amazed by the sight of a boy wearing sparkly purple. Louis giggled, sitting across the booth.

 

 

"You ordered for me? Mind you, I am paid every thirty minutes~" Teasy Tommo' as a tattoo on his arm laced in cursive wrote under a dagger. Mr. Styles, nodded, slipping a fifty towards the boy. Teasy Tommo giggled once more, making Harry's heart beat faster.

 

 

"How was work?" Louis had no idea what the fuck this man did for a living, nor did he care, his job was to just make the customer feel welcomed and relaxed. Which was sort of a two way street. Louis met all kinds of people, some celebrities, some were starting out their life, or had hit rock bottom. The customers he came close to truly hating, were those who were drunk and admitted to 'needing to get away from the spouse and kids' Louis sometimes wanted to slap the shit out of those god awful people. Louis curled his toes and began rubbing on Mr. Styles' leg.

 

 

"Hello. May I have your name?" Mr. Styles asked.

 

 

Louis laughed. _Fuck no._ "It's Teasy Tommo, big guy. What's yours?"

 

 

"Harry. Harry Styles."

 

 

Cha-Ching. Louis had lap danced for rich men before, but he really hit the jackpot with this guy. Harry Styles was in real-estate selling vacation homes and even sold a historic castle, landing him in the sums of millions upon millions of pounds. Louis licked his cherry lip-glossed lips, if he played his cards right, he could make five hundred off of Harry right now.

 

 

"How about a dance, Mr. Styles?" Louis walked over to Harry's side and wrapped his arms around the older man, he smelt nice and his clothes felt so clean even though he was sure the man wore them all day. Harry turned as Louis puckered up his lips and began swaying to the beat of the music down bellow the DJ was blaring. "Actually. . I just wanted to talk."

 

 

Louis never had this request before, as long as he got paid, he didn't care.

 

 

"About??" Louis smirked.

 

 

"Nothing, just, how are you?"

 

 

Louis blurted in a short choppy laugh. "Cut the shit, what do you want?" Louis smelt danger. No one, especially a rich man like Harry Styles, just wanders into a gay strip club and asks a random stripper 'how they are doing'. Only guys who do that are ones who are looking for more than a dance.

 

 

"Nothing. Just a little conversation. I just don't understand how someone with starlight in their eyes must dance and show off his body for pervy men who look at him as if he's nothing more than trash." Harry shrugged as Louis sat back down at the other side of the booth. Louis narrowed his eyes. whatever this guy was talking about sort of creeped him out. Yeah, strippers, especially male dancers, were told they're dirty and basically the gross part of modern day society. But what do they know?

 

 

"I'm not following." Louis sipped the drink. He wasn't supposed to drink, but figured Harry ordered it for him because this was a private booth only high-top paying customers and dancers were allowed and Harry was alone. "What do you want?"

 

 

"I'm saying, I want you to stop dancing and do something with your life."

 

 

Louis shook his head and had to laugh. "Oh. . .my god. Are you one of those church people? How the fuck did you get in?" once in a while someone really sober and religious would come in and bash on the dancers and harass the guests, Louis hoped Harry wasn't one of them.

 

 

"No. I just want you to stop harming your body." Harry folded his hands. "I won't lie, I've been coming here and watching you." Oh how the boy looked so beautiful on the pole, lifting himself up into the air and kicking or twirling around, much like head strong angel with no fears.

 

Louis' eyes widened. "And. . .I like you a lot, and don't want you ruining your life like this."

 

 

"I'm fine, your time is up." With that, Louis stood up and began to walk away, but Harry pulled out another euro, this one a hundred. Louis looked at the money and thought: School clothes for Lottie, paid bills for Mum, and food for the house. But Harry was so damn uncomfortable to be around, especially after he admitted to watching him for weeks on end. Louis yanked the money away and stuffed it into the waist band of his skirt.

 

 

"What do you want?" Louis growled. "I have nothing to give you. I am poor a shit, and my Mum relies on me. Can you not make my life any worse?"

 

 

Harry chuckled. "I want to do the exact opposite, I want to take you on trips, provide for you and your family."

 

 

"Like. . .a sugar daddy? No thanks." Louis wasn't stupid. If he were to fall for Harry's little scheme here, than he'd find himself in the back of an ally dead, beaten, or raped. Either way, nothing good can come out of this.

 

 

"Oh, please. I don't beg, but I don't want to see someone as sweet as you fall to the darkness of life."

 

 

_What the absolute fuck?_

 

 

"Look. Whatever you are offering me. I'm not interested. Find some other bimbo, now, if you're quite finished I have a dance to do." With that Louis left, he was sure Harry's gaze was on him all night as he went down a flight of stairs to the largest pole on the stage. Louis hoisted himself up and closed his eyes. A lot of times, he pretended he was an actual dancer and not some dancer at a dirty strip joint. He would also imagine being a normal adult his age and going to UNI with friends and wishing his mother wouldn't have to work so hard to support them.

 

 

And, now that he caught one final glimpse of Harry leaning against the balcony, he hoped there were more caring people like Harry.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do it." was all Niall said later that night. It was half way through the night, Louis still had two more dances to do and the dancers were given an hours break for food and rest. Louis was changing into his new outfit of denim short shorts that would not cover his large (and still glittery) bum, and a dark blue flannel with a cowboy hat.

 

 

"No! Niall, do you want me to get kidnapped or something? One step outside with him, or drive around the block in his car and I'm dead." Louis growled, putting on some rose gold eyeshadow, hoping it would bring out the sea blue iris he had.

 

 

Niall laughed, "Murder? Harry? Are you kidding me? Tommo, he's papped constantly, they'll follow him at least until a few blocks away from his house and THEN kill you, give the guy some credit."

 

 

Louis glared and went back to his make up.

 

 

"Besides. You're a working girl, you need some R&R every once in a while. Strut that ass of yours and walk over to him and accept his offer of being your king." Niall snapped his fingers. "Hey and take me too, I wanna' be paid to be someone's sugar baby."

 

 

"Niall, you have Liam."

 

 

"And trust me, I pay for it." Niall over exaggerated as he sat down on a chair next to Louis' dresser, making the dancer giggle.

 

 

"Listen." Niall was serious. "He doesn't look bad, and he's actually a really cool guy. Have you seen his charities? Damn, donates into the millions. Now, what you need to do is twerk and work and get ya' money. It's a tough world and if he's offering, do it."

 

 

Louis blinked.

 

 

"Do what?"

 

 

"Twerk an' work. It's the lingo all cool kids are saying, basically it means do your nasty business but smile cause you're getting paid in the end."

 

 

Louis slammed his head front face on the dresser.

 

 

 

"Damn! Don't do that, you'll ruin your eyeliner, stupid ass!"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was nearing two in the morning and the place was going to be closing at three tonight. Louis saw Harry still sitting in his little booth on the second floor and sighed. _Maybe he does care?_ Louis shook his head. _This isn't some stupid fairy tale_ he told himself as he bopped his butt to a crowd of men that threw dollars at his back. _people like me don't get fairytale endings._

 

 

 

"Tommo!" Louis looked over his shoulder at the David Beckman doppelganger, also known as Liam Payne. Louis left the stage, grabbing his money and another dancer took the pole.

 

 

 

"Mr. Styles as requested a dance." Liam replied. Louis rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. "Oh and uh, Niall asked me to give you this." Liam blushed, handing Louis the paper. Louis looked around and saw Niall serving drinks at a table. Louis opened the little note and written in cursive and teal gel pen was:

 

 

 

**Twerk n' work**

**get ya' monies**

**-Love your baby Nialler**  

 

 

Louis crumpled the note and walked up the steps.

 

 

Mr. Styles sat in the same seat and Louis held out his hand. "Pay up first, buddy. Then you'll have to leave, we close at three." They were currently the only ones up there and Louis was taken by surprise when Harry yanked him on to his lap. Louis went to scream but Harry's hands fit so nicely on his glittered bum that he had to moan. Harry chuckled. "I want you to stop doing what you are doing. While this is extremely rushed and dangerous, I want you all for myself you glittered boy." Louis looked up at Harry, the look on his face, the dopy, drowsy smile, proved he was drunk, that and with the heavy smell of alcohol.

 

 

"Won't you find your true worth? I have many things that are glittery to your liking. I have it all for you." Harry slid his fingers under the cut off denim and trailed his fingers till they were inside the boy and Louis gulped. He hadn't been touched in ages, and never by anyone else. Louis should have Harry thrown out. He shouldn't be so stupid. No one should be condoning any of this!

 

 

"Come home. . let me care for you, show you an glittery and restful life." Harry pressed his fingers in deeper, not nearly hitting Louis' sweet spot, but getting close. Louis  whimpered, as he grinded up and down.

 

 

Glitter. The first thing that society told him he could never have without being labeled a 'sissy' or a 'freak'. This was the only place he could truly enhance his love for all things sparkly and rich and beautiful like glitter. Harry's vibrant green eyes locked on Louis' blue ones and the two were lost in a trance of pleasure and promises.

 

 

"Don't life up to your name for once, Teasy Tommo, give me a chance."

 

 

Money, care glitter, what more could he of asked for?

 

 

"Two conditions." Louis whimpered "My mother gets a hefty amount of money and. . . I want lots of glitter. Lots of it."

 

 

Harry was more than happy to condone Louis, starting off by giving him another fifty and a bottle of glitter a little blonde body gave him while serving him another drink earlier that night. Louis walked out the front door tonight, hand in hand with Harry as lights flashed in their direction. Louis didn't know if he had made a bad decision, probably, but whatever came his way was full of glitter. So it had to be of value.

 

Because everything that shimmered was beautiful and irresistible to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
